iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AwesomeIsMyName/The Search for sam review thoughts series prediction and polls Gigantic blog - READ IT
Intro Ok.... I just finished reading the search for Sam and I have alot of stuff to say about it. You probably don't know me, I made a blog a while back User_blog:Skleian/Sam!!!!!_:D_:d_:D_:D_:D_:D and I commented a little but I am mostly a new reader of the series, I started reading this year reading all the books in a row and I really loved them. Review Search for Sam was the best lost files so far. Adamus' character is one of the best things the writer did with the series. Before Adamus all the mogs were just an endless amount of nameless faceless feelingless murderers, nothing more. Adamus' story changed that. While the book didn't focus much on what I was excited before about it (Sam) it was beyond epectations. IF anything it should have been called Adamus' legacy because the search for Sam is only the last 10 pages and all the legacy books were about the origin of the different grade and in this book Adamus kinda turned half grade-ish with him getting him getting the earthquake generation. My favorite part is probably the end, when his adopted brother Ivanick says that he can't kill one of them and then he finally gets over how he misses his family and destroys a big chunk of the base. Basicly.... EPIC, if you didn't think getting the e-books is worth it so far, you have got to read this and the fallen legacies. Adamus' Future In the Series My guess is that he probably wont appear in any more lost files. He will obviously not appear in the next one since it's called the last days of lorien http://iamnumberfour.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_Number_Four:_The_Lost_Files:_The_Last_Days_of_Lorien meaning it will not deal with any of those characters. My guess is that his next apperance will be the main 4th book in which he will join the team together with Malcolm and Sam and tell them a shortened version of his backstory, like Six told a shortened version of lost files six's legacy though there is a chance he will have an apperance in the six's fallen legacies, in which case it will lead up to the next main book. The Team's Future After reading the book, it made me rethink how the main grade team will end up. It started with nine grade. Then 3 died, then 1 was found alive and then a mog turned grade-ish. so... in math: 9-3+2=8. I'm thinking that another character will join making the original number of nine come, only then will they defeat the mogs Though if you think about in another way, at least one of the grade will probably die. The Fourth Fook I have a basic prediction about the summary of the 4th book. It will probably have 2 main stories, one of them is the main team meeting Adamus, continuing training and fighting against the mogs searching for five and the second story being about five. My guess it will be in the style of The power of six where the 4 6 and Sam team where one story and the second was 7's journey which in the end of the book colided. Future books Wild prediction - Book 5 will be action filed and end with a cliffhanger action scene leading to the 6th which will have a big part on lorien. Pittacus Lore Yeah... it's obviously 4.... not gonna even talk about it since most of you understand why it's obvious Sertakus Ra or whatever his name was... I have no opinion about it. I see alot of blogs about who he is and honestly I don't understand most of the predictions and I don't know what will happen with him. Polls Since I want to know what you think I made a few polls, please answer all of them or if there isn't a right answer for you, comment and say it, and I'll add the option What do you think about the search for Sam? IT was totally freaking EPIC It was pretty nice It was ok... It was bad HORRIBLE Didn't read it yet and not planning to read Didn't read yet but gonna read soon Do you think Adamus will appear in future Lost Files? DUH the last one ended with a cliffhanger He'll most likely appear I don't know He probably wont appear No way he'll appear What will be the final amount of people on the grade's team? I don't really know... 9, with Adamus and then someone else so the original number will be made 8, Adamus will come and no one else will join 7, Adamus wont enter the team, he isn't a true grade 6, 5 wont join the team in future books and Adamus wont too Only about half of them will survive because the battle will have some of them die, it would only make sense that way What will the fourth book be basicly about? What the theory above said 5 will join the team at the begining of the book but they'll split up into 2 halves 5 will join the team at the begining and all of them will fight the mogs epicly together The book will center around 5 as the main characters and the team will bearly be part of the book five will not join the team in this book and it will center only around the current team Other (comment and I'll add options) Who is Pittacus Lore? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Setrákus Ra Just a powerfull mog, he did nothing we do not know of yet He's really a grade He's really pittacus lore Other (I don't really have alot of options so comment to add) Comment The main reason I made this blog is because I wanted to express my opinion and have everyone know it and tell me what they think and thier opinions on what will happen, please answer the polls and comment. Category:Blog posts